


What Remains

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus steal a moment for reacquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 27](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/331766.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/336256.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/23763.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/16981.html).

_I’ve waited for you here  
On the damp edges of the break of day_

With a pop, Sirius appeared at the edge of the property.

To say the house before him lay in shambles understated the matter. The southern wall was almost completely missing, and the roof gaped in several places. The grounds were no better; as he approached, he climbed through overgrown ivy and crunched on years of decaying leaves. It clung to his robes and shoes, and more than once, he had to untangle himself.

The front door creaked. Light shone into his face, and he squinted.

"Sirius?"

The light lowered, and for the first time in a year, Sirius saw Remus's face. Had he been this old and thin back at Hogwarts?

"It's me," he said.

Remus took two hesitant steps away from the building and stopped. Sirius walked the rest of the distance between them until he was a hand's length away.

"I missed you," Remus said.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus. He tasted like leaves, as if he'd just eaten lettuce or spinach.

Remus moved until there was no gap between them. The hint of chill in the predawn air disappeared as heat crept across Sirius's skin, almost as if Remus was directly sending warmth to Sirius. He ran fingers through Remus's hair and savoured the softness.

"Inside?" Sirius asked against Remus's mouth.

Remus shifted enough to nod, but his forehead grazed Sirius's. They clasped hands, and Remus led him inside.

The interior was similar to the exterior; signs of former prosperity littered the area. The peeling wallpaper glistened in the light of Remus's wand, and the patches of carpet remaining were plush underfoot. Sirius saw very little colour in the near darkness, but there was more warmth in the shielded areas than outside.

One intact room had a burning lamp and an open door, and Remus led Sirius inside. A bare mattress sat on a wooden frame; otherwise, there was nothing inside.

Remus dropped all his robes on the floor, and Sirius took in his naked skin. It was much the same as before, pale and scarred, but the occasional wrinkles and lack of definition told Sirius just how much time had passed since his last full view.

"Touch me," Remus whispered. "Please."

Sirius didn't find it hard to comply. He ran his hands up and down Remus's arms and brought their cheeks together, sighing in Remus's ear. Being touched, on the other hand, was harder. He flinched when Remus first reached to take off Sirius's robes, and Remus paused.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Remus said. "I know."

Remus disrobed him and took his turn reacquainting himself with Sirius's form. Sirius remembered how much the bones had protruded last year, knew he'd reversed it some, but felt the lack of his youthful muscles and sinews all the same.

Sirius looked into the brown irises that watched him. Those were the same, and he knew his own to be unchanged.

They fell into bed. It took longer for them to get ready than it used to, but they found their old rhythm before long, and their cries echoed through the building.

After, when they held each other on the bed and breathed heavy, Sirius knew he should share his news. Remus needed to know about Harry's night, Voldemort's rise, and the reformation of the Order. But instead, he fell asleep on Remus's shoulder as the edges of dawn crept inside and the birds sang in the trees outside.


End file.
